


Healing from Betrayal

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [73]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Gen, Harry is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: "The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000





	1. After Ahsoka's Trial

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."
> 
> Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000

Ahsoka Tano was feeling more than a little upset.

"Good it is that the truth was found. The disposition of Padawan Tano must we now discuss," Yoda said with his calmest voice.

Another Council member nodded and said, "We are proud of how you comported yourself during the trial."

Yoda nodded. "Agree I do. Not guilty were you. Voted we have to rescind the removal from the Jedi. Accepted you are to return."

Ahsoka was internally appalled. After this group of know-bests kicked her out without allowing her to defend herself even once, they expected her to just calmly come back? She glanced over to her former Master. She could see Skyguy could tell exactly how upset she was, even if he looked hopeful.

She was going to have to disappoint him.

"Masters. With all due respect to your position," she began. Before she could continue, however, an event unexpected interrupted the proceedings.

Suddenly, beside her a light formed out of thin air. While a couple of Masters sounded alarm, Yoda quickly ordered them room to wait. The Force was not disturbed – in fact, the Force almost sung with this new occurrence.

The blue light that formed coalesced into a hominid shape. And within moments, the light was gone and a simple human male stood there – or so it appeared. The man appeared to be Correllien or as from any number of worlds where humans could be found.

His dress was quite odd: Simple work trousers, a thin covering for his chest and a jacket that appeared to be made from animal hide but which did not seem to be protective per se.

The man blinked when confronted by the entire Jedi Council. He looked around. "Hello," he addressed the room. "My name is Harry Potter. Where am I?"

"Within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant you are. The Jedi Council we are," Yoda said to the new arrival. "To this place how come you?"

Harry almost ignored the last question. "And you, my dear? Who are you and why do you face the council?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I was a Padawan of the Jedi until I was removed when I was accused of murder and sabotage by the Republic. Everyone here allowed me to be taken away and prosecuted without so much as a chance to defend myself. Only my former Master, Anakin Skywalker," she motioned toward the man off to the side, "believed in me. Against all opposition he investigated and found the true culprit. The Council was just telling me that due to my being found innocent they were magnanimously allowing me to return to the fold. They feel that now that I'm no longer a blot on the image of the Order, I can return and everything will be sunshine and light."

Harry could immediately tell that the woman before him was very close to blowing up. He was also quite amused, though he hid it, at the outrage that a few of the council were showing at her less than glowing description of the situation.

One, the short green creature that reminded him of a House Elf looked quite saddened by her harsh judgment. He immediately recognized the Dumbledore-esque "Leader of the Light" position that this one probably held. And so he asked, "Is this more or less correct?" of the small creature.

With some sorrow, the small being nodded. "Allow such a well-known General turned traitor to damage the image of the Jedi further we could not. Forced were we to do as we did. Against the full power of the Senate we could not act. Chance it was that allowed Skywalker to find the truth. Regret we feel for what happened."

He could immediately see that the "We're Sorry – everything is okay if you just agree" was not working on the young woman. He nodded to himself.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am known throughout several dimensions as the Lone Traveler. I was a magic-wielding wizard in my own dimension. Through a mistaken ritual, I became dimensionally disconnected and, since then, have moved from world to world and from dimension to dimension to assist those that need help." He noticed that a few of the Council members were looking decidedly skeptical. "You have a comment?" he asked one of them.

The odd looking being (very skinny neck – almost too skinny to hold a head in his opinion) said, "We have experience with people like you. You obviously are from a primitive culture. There is no such thing as magic – only the Force."

Harry looked at the being. "Really, now. You think so? Let me consider that." He looked around. "I'm feeling a bit tired – you don't mind if I sit down do you?" Without waiting for an answer, he waved his hand and conjured two very soft and comfy chairs, garishly decorated – he was trying to make a point. He said to the young woman next to him, "Feel free. It looks like we're going to be here a minute – have a seat."

Looking very startled, the young woman gingerly sat down on the chair as though expecting it to disappear. When her backside actually met physical chair, her eyes widened. She looked over and saw the new arrival sit comfortable back and mimicked him.

She decided that it really was a very comfortable chair after all.

"So, no such thing as magic, you say. How would you describe this 'Force' you speak of?" he asked casually.

He was happy that he had perfected his occlemency long ago because the looks of shock on the faces surrounding him would have made him laugh his ass off otherwise.

"Impossible!" the skinny necked being cried out. "This must be some Dark Force technique to cause us to see something not truly there."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh my GOD!" He shook his head. "Lord save me from know-bests who claim anything they don't understand must be Dark. I assure you … who are you anyway?"

"Jedi Master Yareal Poof." At that, Harry could barely contain his laughter – even his Godly levels of self-control were tested. Poof looked at him suspiciously. "What is so amusing?"

"Sorry." Harry got himself under control. "But where I'm from 'Poof' has a certain meaning and I almost couldn't contain myself. Anyway – back to what I was saying. I assure you, Jedi Master Poof," his lips twitched, "this is in no way Dark. I know Dark – I've fought it my whole existence. Simple conjuration is anything but Dark."

The small creature who seemed to be in charge nodded. "No feeling of the Dark side of the Force did I feel." He looked around and saw that all of the rest agreed with him. "But experienced with this we are not. Magic the Force is called by those who are untaught. The Force is what gives the Jedi our power. An energy field there is around all living things. Binds us all together it does. With proper training a Jedi can manipulate the world around himself by using the Force."

Curious, Harry asked, "And what is the difference between the Dark side and the Light side if I may be so bold?"

"Those who use negative emotions to access the Force are considered Dark. Fear, Anger, Agression, Hatred – these are the emotions which cause those who use it to become unstable. This causes them to seek to damage and destroy that which is around them. Insidious it is. Once on the Dark Path one travels, dominates one's destiny it does."

"And how do you utilize the force?"

"The ability to see the currents of the world the Force allows us. To protect and to defend is our mandate. Eschew we do the attachments of family and other things do we to prevent such things from forcing us to react in fear or anger when such things are attacked. Strengthen our minds, our bodies the Force does. Allows us the Force does to control our environment in our calling."

Harry was gobsmacked. "Wow. That's …" he really wanted to say "the stupidest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard" but he restrained himself. "… quite the lifestyle you've chosen." He turned toward the girl who was luxuriating in the very comfortable chair. By now she had found the release which allowed the chair's back to drop and the panel come forward to support the legs – Harry had conjured a lazy-boy. "And what was your reaction to being invited back to this … specialized fraternity?"

Ahsoka flipped the lever back which brought the seat back to it's resting position. "I was about to tell them that I refuse to rejoin the Jedi. I cannot work for a group which trusts me so little. I loved learning the Force and protecting the galaxy but I can't live with worrying about the next time I am falsely accused and taking the chance that next time no one will do what's needed to protect me when I cannot."

Harry noted that some of the faces were saddened by that pronouncement as others were more stoic. "Where would you go? What resources do you have?"

With some despair she replied, "I don't know. We are taught to have no connections. Probably to prevent us from leaving if we are dissatisfied. But I know I can't stay here."

Harry nodded and stood up, motioning her to follow. "Is there anything here that belongs to you that you would miss?" he asked.

She considered that. "Well, I regret not having my lightsabers. If I go out to the world, protecting myself will be my responsibility alone and without them I would be unable to do so."

Harry nodded. Removing his wand from the invisible holster he was wearing, he cast the spell verbally. "_Accio_ Ahsoka's belongings!"

The spell, as he intended, went through the girl to find the things she was attached to and then sped out of the room through the floor. Harry had learned to modify the spell to avoid damage to people and to the environment – the absolute of thing moving directly had caused him some concern when he had considered the lack of common sense of wizards. And so, as he intended, very soon the door to the chambers opened and a small pile of clothes as well as two tube-like objects flew into the room and landed in front of the girl.

Leaning down, Ahsoka grabbed the two cylinders and then clipped them to her belt. She then stuffed the other things into the bag that also arrived with them. She then stood and faced the Council. As she was about to speak, Harry motioned her to be quiet. He himself faced the Council. "I think, before any permanent decisions are made, that this young lady needs to have some times to heal and to consider what has occurred. As she has no where to go, I am going to provide one. I will be taking her and bringing her back very soon."

Anakin Skywalker, who had been observing all of this, cried out, "You can't just come in here and steal my Padawan! How can I make certain she's safe if you just take her away?"

Harry turned and looked at the man. "Finally! Someone with real feelings! I think I find that truly refreshing considering the rest of these. I make solemn promise that I will ensure she is as safe as I can make her and I plan to return her within one hour of your time, maybe two – even is she will be gone for much longer from her own perspective."

Anakin considered that. "Well, if you're bringing her back so quickly then you can take me as well – I think I can spend an hour or two to make certain my student is returned safely."

Harry paused as he considered that. Quickly he cast a spell – muffliato. "I know she is feeling a lack of connection. Is there anyone that you feel connected to that you would miss if you left for a long time?" Anakin looked worriedly at the council who were sitting there gawking at the display. "Don't worry. They can't hear anything."

Embarrassed Anakin replied quietly, "Padme."

Harry asked, "And who is 'Padme' to you?"

Anakin paused and blushed. "My wife."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow! A real person with a real relationship among these caricatures!" He looked around. "When I drop the spell, come over here and put your hand on my shoulder." Harry was using his legilemency to quickly discern the connection and to locate within this universe the woman he spoke of."

Harry dropped the spell and Anakin did as asked. Harry reached over and took Ahsoka's hand. "Well, folks. We'll be back."

Without allowing the Council to react, Harry did something he normally didn't do: He apparated. He amused himself with the idea of how they would react to the normal noise and feeling of apparition.

Padme Amidala, secret wife of Anakin Skywalker, was in her residence when her husband and his Padawan learner appeared right in front of her with another strange man.

Back in the Council chambers, the Council was shocked when the man, along with Skywalker and Tano, disappeared with a loud pop.

Voices were raised in shock and surprise. No one knew what had happened. Two did not visibly react: Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

With a considering look, Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the two chairs which still sat within the Council chambers. After verifying the solid existence of the chairs, he cautiously sat down in one of them.

"Interesting," he said out loud, interrupting the various Councilors.

"What is interesting?" Yoda asked calmly.

"This really is a very comfortable chair," was his reply.

The rest of the Council watched in shocked silence as Yoda stood up and walked over. With a small Force-jump backwards, Yoda put himself in the other chair. Feeling the cushion underneath him and running his hands along the arm-rests Yoda added, "Very comfortable."

Padme gasped. "Anakin?"

"Hello, Padme. This is Harry. He arrived when the Council was inviting Ahsoka back to the Order. She refused. He is going to take here somewhere to heal – I insisted on coming with her. We will be gone, according to Harry, an hour in this world but much longer where we are going. Not wanting to leave without you, he brought us here to ask if you want to come along as well."

Padme lookeda the cheerful man in the odd dress. "Why should we go with you?"

Harry smiled at that – here was a real wife: Her immediate response was not "me" but "we." Real people and relationships were always more healthy than the crap he sometimes ran into.

"Well, we will be going to a universe where, I believe, Ahsoka can heal and also learn more about herself. She, and likely Anakin here, will probably spend time working with people who protect a galaxy of their own, but I believe the time spent will teach them much about life and themselves. As we will be dealing with the leaders of the alliance between several planets and species, your own input might be valuable. And I thought that spending time with Anakin without the pressures of your current lives might be good for you both."

Ahsoka Tano, observing this interaction, squinted her eyes suspiciously at her former Master and her friend. Her eyes widened at Padme's response.

Padme stood up and smiled. "Spending time with my husband is always a good thing." Padme calmly walked over and embraced Anakin.

Harry grinned at Ahsoka who was bug-eyed at the interaction. Getting himself together he asked, "Anything else that will be dearly missed if you don't have it for a while?"

Padme volunteered, "What about R2 and C-3PO?"

Anakin considered that. "Where we are going – do they use droids?"

"Droids?"

"Mechanical androids providing support functions. We have a couple of droids – C-3PO who is a protocol droid and R2-D2 which is my astromech droid."

Harry shrugged. "No need for droids where we are going. We can bring them if you want to."

"I'd like that. I wish we could bring our Y-wing fighters too – if we're going to be somewhere we will be going between planets."

Harry considered that. "I think that the principles of travel are different in that other universe. One thing I've noticed among different places, their faster-than-light travel methods are quiet individual. Any equipment you might need to repair, you probably want to bring parts with you as technology is different."

The small group used Harry's magic, Anakin's knowledge and Padme's credits to retrieve everything that might be needed for an extended stay in another universe. Harry shrunk everything into a small bag, including the two droids – after he ensured no damage would result.

Harry used the simple expedient of creating a trunk which had much more space inside than out – this allowed him to put the droids, parts and a few other things inside and put everything in his pockets.

He would have left the people in the trunk as well, but though they might want to experience the places they were going.

One hour and forty minutes after arriving in that universe, Harry then _traveled_ with three figures dressed in robes. As they were going to a place which where he knew they were fairly open-minded, he didn't ask Ahsoka to hide her appearance.

Inside of Gringotts at Diagon Alley, a small contingent of guards were posted within the dimensional chamber. Four small figures straightened slightly when the light which presaged the arrival of one of their better dimensional customers appeared amid the room.

Unlike most times he appeared, he was not alone. The Goblin guard bowed briefly to the one they knew was actually a god and said, "Welcome to Gringotts1st Dimensional Savings and Trust."

"Thank you. Is my accounts manager available?"

"Sharpknife will be alerted forthwith. Do you require refreshment?" the leader said as one of the guards quickly exited to alert the senior manager.

"No, but thank you. We will wait until he arrives."

The guard nodded and the remaining guards all withdrew back to their normal positions.

Very soon, the Goblin he had come to see arrived with the guard that had gone to get him. "Welcome back, Marak Ilumian. How can Gringotts help you today?"

Padme, behind him, said quietly to her husband, "I thought his name was Harry."

Sharpknife, hearing the quiet comment due to his sharp hearing, said, "He goes by many names. We address him with the name he was given by our people in recognition of his skill as a warrior: Marak Ilumian, Fury of the Light."

Harry interjected, "Sharpknife, of the Gringotts Goblins, may I present Padme Amidala, Former Queen and current Senator to the Galactic Senate of the planet Naboo in her home dimension?"

Sharpknife bowed to the woman. "Highness, you are welcome to Gringotts."

"You may address me as Senator, or even Padme here." Sharpknife nodded.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, member of a monastic order of warriors called the Jedi, he is a Jedi Knight and husband of the Senator."

Sharpknife bowed, one warrior to another. "Warriors are always welcome to Gringotts."

Anakin bowed in return. "Thank you."

"And I also present Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan learner of Knight Skywalker. She was recently exonerated of a false charge which saw her unfairly punished. She is also a warrior of unquestioned skill."

Sharpknife bowed just as deeply to Ahsoka as he had to Anakin. "Outside of respect for noble ones, we care little for titles here other than warrior. Know that you are welcome and respected as such."

Ahsoka bowed in return, somewhat more deeply than Anakin. The complete acceptance at just Harry's word surprised her a bit. "Thank you for making me feel welcome." Sharpknife nodded.

Harry turned to those he brought. "As warriors, you can keep your weapons. But do not draw them – Gringotts is a place of peace, by treaty, and those that run it are a warrior race. Threatening them within these walls or even drawing a weapon without permission is considered a breach of security and they will respond accordingly."

Anakin spoke for both himself and Ahsoka. "We will keep our lightsabers put away."

Sharpknife, who had been listening, asked curiously, "Lightsaber?"

Anakin turned to the small creature. Sharpknife noticed immediately that these visitors had no reaction to his race. It was as if they automatically considered him the same status as any other sentient. It was quite refreshing really.

"Our order uses blades made of light as our primary weapons. Each member of our order retrieves the crystals which focus their power from a special planet where they are found and then manufactures their own personal lightsaber. It is part of our training and a rite of passage. We use these swords both offensively and defensively as needed – they will turn aside most any attack from weapons fire and they will cut almost anything when set to their highest setting."

Sharpknife nodded with respect. Warriors who not only trained with specialized weapons but made their own as well deserved such. "If we have time, I would be interested in seeing such. But, to business. Come with me. We will consult in my office."

Very soon, the group was seated in Sharpknife's office. "What can Gringotts do for you?" he asked Harry.

"I assume my accounts are in good shape?" Harry asked.

Sharpknife nodded and gave a toothy grin. "Profits are up. We have used your deposit to invest in a number of business and within a few dimensions."

"Good. I will need to make a withdrawal of perhaps twenty kilos of gold and twenty kilos of silver ingots. While I don't know the monetary system used where we are traveling to, I know that precious metals are almost universally accepted. I hope that this won't unnecessarily encumber my account?"

Sharpknife replied, "No. Such is a drop in the bucket. I assume you wish to use metals from your original deposit as opposed to random ones."

"Yes. As I don't plan on necessarily being able to return it afterword, I don't want to remove native metals."

Sharpknife nodded and left to set up the withdrawal.

Padme was curious. "What is so special about the metals you deposited?"

Harry looked at her. "As I move from one universe to another, I try to not remove material unnecessarily from any particular world. It has to do with dimensional balance. While the amounts, in the grand scheme of things, are very miniscule, I feel it is better safe than sorry. My deposit came from worlds where, for all intents and purposes, the society and world were already pretty doomed in one respect or another. My travels are directed by a higher power and I arrive where my skills are needed to assist in some way. Unfortunately, not all worlds can be saved and sometimes my assistance is in saving one person or a group of people and taking them to another world where they can live free. Like you, sometimes it's temporary. Other times it's permanent. I ensure that my deposits, which occasionally occur, are only taken from worlds and societies where I have earned them or where my alternate selves have deeded them to me directly. I also only take them when I deem the world not worth visiting again as it is beyond salvation."

Ahsoka asked, "What do you mean 'higher power'?"

Sharpknife quietly returned but waited without disturbing the conversation.

Harry asked, "Do you believe in Gods or deities?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I know than many worlds have their own system of worship where they pray to one god or another. I have never met a god so I don't know."

Sharpknife snorted at that. The three turned. Padme asked, "What is amusing?"

Sharpknife replied, "While she does not know it apparently, her statement is not quite correct."

Ahsoka asked, "How so?"

Sharpknife pointed to Harry.

The three looked at the former wizard-turned-god. "While I don't always broadcast it, I am – in fact – a god. I was elevated by the Creator for services rendered in different worlds."

Anakin asked, "What do you mean you are a god?"

Harry sighed. "Okay. There are different levels of gods. Intrinsic within creation are different levels of energy or power. At the highest level, you have what is considered 'divine energy'. Those who can wield such are considered gods. The Force that you use is, in the grand scheme of things, a lower level of energy which borders on the divine but is not. Just as magic is. At the highest level, there is the God of creation – the one being who started it all. Just below Him are those gods which he created to assist him. These gods are trans-dimensional, which means they are not attached to any particular world. As almost every universe has multiple copies of itself, each one based on decisions made within that particular system, there are practically unlimited copies. Each copy has the next level of gods – those gods that are put into being by the belief of those that live within those worlds. This planet is called Earth. Earth people have worshipped hundreds and even thousands of gods in their history.

"Each dimension usually has an overall god which keeps an eye on things. While some are identical to others, some are unique. UL, for example, is the highest God in the universe where my wand was created. That universe was created by him. Below him are Gods that are specific to that universe but not tied to the beliefs of its people. Below that, sometimes, are the gods which are created by belief which are usually tied to a particular world or society. These can actually wither and die when belief in them subsides as the world changes. Mortals, of sufficient power and who perform deeds which are worthy, are often promoted to this level. Many kings who claim they are gods often are trying for this level but few actually succeed. And other gods are worshipped by don't actually exist."

Padme, who had been listening carefully, asked, "And what level are you?"

Harry replied, "While most mortals can usually be promoted to a world-level god rather than a dimensional or trans-dimensional god, I was gifted with trans-dimensional status. I answer directly to the Creator and the two main gods below Him. These are the powers which direct my travel."

"How many trans-dimensional gods are there?" Padme asked.

Harry considered that. "You know? I don't really know. I've met world gods – several versions of myself have attained that status. I've met a few dimensional gods. I know the Creator and I know the twin gods of creation right below him, the gods of Order and Chaos, but other than those and myself, I have not met any other trans-dimensional gods. Huh." He paused as he considered that. "I will have to ask the boss the next time we meet."

With that Sharpknife came back to his desk. "It will take twenty minutes to retrieve the metals and to prepare them for transport."

Harry nodded. "That's fine."


	2. Warriors and Orders

Sharpknife paused. He then asked Anakin and Ahsoka, "While we wait, would you mind demonstrating your weapons and their use? As a warrior culture, we respect demonstrated skill with one's teachings. It would be appreciated by Gringotts so that next time we might encounter one of your Order we can recognize them."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other. After a moment, the two grinned. Anakin said to Sharpknife, "I believe that will be no problem."

With a smile, Sharpknife nodded. "What kind of area do you need to demonstrate?"

"Any large area. If there are obstacles or different rocks or levels, it will allow a greater demonstration," Anakin replied.

Sharpknife stood. "Follow me please."

The group followed Sharpknife off to the area he was taking them. As they exited his office, he told a guard and that goblin ran off to gather others.

Very soon, they arrived to a large underground cavern which contained seating around an arena of sorts. Within the arena were several outcroppings of stone. The floor was packed sand or dirt.

Sharpknife led them to the middle of the area. As they waited, a surprising number of Goblins started pouring in. Harry grinned to himself. Apparently all it took to create a show for Goblins was a demonstration of martial skill.

After fifteen minutes, there were several hundred Goblins seated. One particular one was dressed much more extravagantly than others – Harry recognized the local version of Ragnok. Harry and Padme were seated closely to the leader of Gringotts. As the room settled, Ragnok motioned for Sharpknife to continue.

He turned to Anakin. "Would you draw your weapon and explain it?"

Anakin nodded. Pulling his lightsaber, he turned it on. The Goblins were impressed when a blade of light appeared from the base. He spoke to the audience. "This is a lightsaber. It is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, a member of the Order which I am a part of. Note that my lightsaber is blue. Ahsoka's are both green." He nodded to her and, having taken them from her belt, she turned both on. "There are also a few other colors. At the heart of a lightsaber is a crystal or gem used to focus the power behind it. In the past, colorless crystals were used and the color it became were indicative of the nature of the user. Blue indicated a Jedi Guardian who uses the Force more physically. Green indicates a Jedi Consular who prefers to reflect on the nature of the force and fight the heart of the Dark side. Yellow is a Jedi Sentinal, a balance of scholar and fighter. Other colors indicated specific natures of people. One Master of our order has a purple lightsaber – it is fairly unique. In more recent times, crystals that already were colored have become more common. Opposed to the Jedi are the Sith. They use synthetic crystals and their lightsabers take on a red hue, imbued with their Dark energy. White crystals indicate a Force user who is neither Jedi nor Sith in their leanings."

He looked around and said, "There are several forms of lightsaber fighting. Form 1 is Shii-Cho. This is the most rudimentary form, the form first taught. It also is the one we return to when other forms fail to succeed. Form 2 is Makashi, a dueling form which is more graceful. This is the form of choice when a Jedi faces a Sith in a duel. Form 3 is Soresu, which is better for smaller spaces and closer-quarter fighting. Form 4 is Ataru. It include more acrobatic moves and is effective at deflecting projectile attacks. Form 5 is Shien or Djem So. It is designed for lightsaber to lighsaber fighting and is also effective at stopping blaster attacks. Form 6 is Niman, which is used by those that have double-bladed lightsabers. It also combines with Force moves such as push and lift. And Form 7 is Vaapad. It is the most unpredictable and it is the most aggressive. Ahsoka, my student, also practices Jar'Kai which is a style employing two lightsabers. There are techniques which are used in particular circumstances as well such as the Whirlwind of Destiny which uses a spinning move to deflect all attacks. Such techniques are often invented by a particular user when they find something that isn't included in a recognized form. Today, you will see myself and my Padawan in a training duel. While we both tend to retreat to certain forms, we will try to vary them to show different techniques."

He turned to Ahsoka. With a grin he asked, "Ready, Snips?"

Ahsoka answered with a grin of her own. "Bring it, Skyguy!"

What followed was a dazzling demonstration of form and skill. While the watching Goblins were rather stoic when the demonstration started, they became more animated at each new move, at each jump and twirl. When Anakin, who had greater experience, finally forced Ahsoka to concede, there was riotous applause by the Goblins as they stamped there feet in approval and cheered.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka bowed to the audience in response. They then moved to bow specifically to the obvious leader.

Ragnok looked at these two approvingly. "I bid you welcome to Gringotts. I am Ragnok and I am the Director of this bank. I recognize you as brother warriors … or at least brother _and sister_ warriors." With that he had a toothy smile.

"Thank you," Anakin said. "We recognize the value of this recognition and keep it with honor." Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"Should you ever require service of us, pray introduce yourself as Warrior Skywalker and Warrioress Ahsoka – we shall always provide you with our best rates. Should you ever need assistance where we are able to provide, ask it of us."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

"May your enemies' fall give you great profit," Ragnok said.

"And may your enemies feel your wrath unto their end." Anakin was being extemporaneous – he had never met these beings but they were respectful and so he tried.

Ragnok nodded approvingly and withdrew. The two rejoined their party.

Sharpknife said as they withdrew back to his office, "That was well done. We have no experience with your Order, but look forward to any future relations should we encounter them anon."

Soon, their business with Gringotts was completed and Harry was ready to take them to the next place. He concentrated on finding a dimension where he had already been but at a later point … and suddenly he and his companions were in a familiar space station.

Babylon 5 Security Guard Rex Grossman (named after an ancestor who was a famous sportsman) was calmly walking his beat, patrolling Green Sector. While much had changed in the world around him, some things stayed the same.

It didn't matter that Captain Sheridan was now President Sheridan, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds was now the Interstellar Alliance, and that an Earthforce Captain who was not part of B5 during the civil war ran the place – security still had to walk a beat, making certain no threats were unaccounted for and that the people around him were safe.

Suddenly, right in front of him, four people just appeared in a ball of light. As he put his hand on his PPG in case there was a threat while waiting to see what the hell this was, he considered that it business as usual: Babylon 5 was the center of the Universe when it came to weird shit happening.

Harry looked around at the new location they had appeared at. He immediately saw a security guard. The man, with his hand on weapon, said, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Harry withheld his grin. "My name is Harry Potter – I have been to Babylon 5 before. These are Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and Ahsoka Tano, who are with me. As to where I come from – that's a long story. We came here to have an audience with Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari if that is at all possible."

The man paused for a moment. "Oh yeah! I heard of you! You stopped that Shadow attack against Kosh before the Vorlons went off to the Rim."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that was me. Is Garibaldi still running things?"

The man replied, "No. Some crap came up before the end of the war and he quit. We thought he had turned traitor too but the word is that he was being controlled by that Psy-Cop Bestor. Now he's Head of Covert Intelligence for the Alliance."

Harry snorted. "I imagine that is the perfect post for that paranoid bastard." His affection for Garibaldi was obvious by his expression.

The man grinned. "Yeah. Zak is the Security Chief now. He's the one who's going to have to help you."

"No problem – I know him too. We'll wait here or go where you tell us."

The man nodded and pressed his link, calling in to the office. Anakin asked quietly, "What's that?"

Harry replied, "It's a comm-link. It's a small radio and receiver which allows the staff on the space station to communicate with each other. The computer receives the call and routes it. It makes instant communication throughout the station possible – quite necessary with a quarter of a million people that are usually on station at any one time. In an emergency, it also acts as a locator. It has a genetic bonding that attached to the back of the hand."

Anakin's and Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Wow. I wonder why we've never thought of that at the temple or on large ships. A comm terminal isn't always accessible and regular comms have to be taken out from a pocket or something."

Harry shrugged. "Different places, different tools."

The man had waited until their conversation was finished. "I'll take you to Zak – he's looking forward to seeing you again."

Harry nodded and the group made their way to the Security Office.

As they entered the Security Office, the current chief of Security called out, "Harry Potter of the Extremely Strange History File! Long-time no see!" Zak was grinning.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Hello Zak Allen. I've come to introduce more weirdness to the world."

Zak nodded. "Who are these?" he asked.

Harry considered how to answer that. "Well, for expedience sake, this is Queen Padme Amidala of the Planet Naboo – which you have never heard of I'm sure. This is her husband Anakin and this is Ashoka Tano. She's a Togruta – which I believe you've also never heard of. They are for all intents and purposes her guards."

Zak bowed respectfully to Padme. "Welcome, Your Highness."

Padme rolled her eyes. "You can just call me Padme. Besides, I've given up being Queen and am now a Galactic Senator. I don't know why he insists on repeating that."

With a smile Harry said, "Once a Queen, always a Queen. And it gives you diplomatic status, which allows your 'guards' to keep their weapons. Otherwise they'd have to turn them over until they left the station."

At that Zak became alert. "Weapons? What kind of weapons?"

Harry motioned to the two and said, "Show him."

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other and Ahsoka shrugged. The two withdrew their lightsabers (Ahsoka only took out one) and they lit them. Zak's eyes widened.

"Woah! Swords of light! You see something new everyday. How dangerous are they?" he asked.

Anakin replied, "In the proper hands, very dangerous: They can cut through almost anything. But we give promise to keep them put away unless we are threatened by outside forces."

Zak appeared to consider that. "If it was just some random stranger, I'd be more leery. But I know you're a good guy and trustworthy. Still, I'll have to consult Captain Lochley and maybe Garibaldi or even the President."

Harry shrugged. "As I've come to see Ambassador Delenn, I figure she'll be pretty close to wherever Sheridan is."

Zak grinned. "Yeah, you could assume that, especially considering they're married now."

Harry was delighted. "Really? That's a welcome surprise. The sexual tension between them was nauseating."

"Oh yeah. We threw them a big bash when they came back from Earth at the end of the civil war. You shoulda' been there."

"I'd love to have seen it."

"I guess I can just call them – it'll be faster." Zak went over to the wall and pulled up a screen on four different monitors. "Fill these applications out and I'll give you temporary identicards. If Sheridan gives the okay, I'll make them permanent."

Harry concentrated and remade the identicard that had been created for him on his previous visit. He pulled it out of his back pocket. "I already have one – it that will make it easier." He concentrated and magically created documents from thin air for his companions and pulled them from the inside pocket of his jacket. "And these are their papers even if you don't recognize their planets of origin – they are accurate."

It was very convenient being a God of Knowledge.

Zak quickly accepted the documents which showed their origins, current residence, current positions, and other personal info. "These will work." He handed each visitor the papers which Harry had handed him. "These are for you, Padme Amidala of," he glanced at the papers to make certain, "Naboo. Species Human." He pulled the next. "Ahsoka Tano of … Shili? Species Togruta." Ahsoka took these and looked at them curiously. She immediately noted that they had more information about her origins than even she was aware of. "And Anakin Skywalker, Species Human, of Tatooine." He pronounced it wrong.

"That's pronounced Tatoo-_een_," he said with as a smile as he took the papers.

Zak nodded. "Fill out those applications, make sure the information matches and we'll be all set." He took Harry's card and entered it into the system as him being present on the station and then handed it back.

After the three started entering in their information, Zak asked Harry, "Anything to declare?"

"Like what?"

Zak shrugged. "Off-world foodstuffs, items of extreme value in case they get stolen, anything like that."

Harry nodded and pulled out his shrunken case from Gringotts. "Don't freak out." He tapped it and it expanded out.

Zak's eyes were wide. "Damn! How'd you do that?"

Harry replied, "Er. Advanced Tech?"

Zak shook his head. "No way that was tech – if there was tech like that we'd never be able to control smuggling."

Harry chuckled. "True. It's really magic. But if anyone asks – proprietary technology. Just don't tell anyone."

"Are you kidding?" Zak asked with some disdain. "If word got out that someone could move thing by making them really tiny you'd get tagged by every perp who saw you. My lips are sealed."

Harry nodded appreciatively. He opened his case and turned it. Zak's eyes widened. "How much is that?"

"5 Kilos or 160.75 Troy ounces of gold, 5 Kilos of silver, 20 diamonds of various carats, 20 rubies, 20 emeralds, and 20 sapphires, all flawless or nearly flawless, all at least 1 carat each. I'll be setting these folks up to live in this world for a few years and brought things that could be converted to currency quite easily." Harry had, after consideration, added a gem order to his order for gold and silver. Goblins sold them, compared to most humans, quiet cheaply and they sold only the highest qualities. It had cost a chunk of his account, but not enough to deplete the principle in any way.

Zak was still entranced. "Yeah – I know people who would kill whole groups of people to get their hands on stuff like this. I'll list them as unspecified numbers and make it eyes-only. You really don't need the extra attention."

"I appreciate that," Harry replied. He quickly shrunk the case and returned it to his pocket.

After his fellow travelers had finished Zak reviewed the applications, matched them with documents, copied them digitally and then presented each with identicards. Once everything was set, Zak hit his link. "President Sheridan."

"Yes, Zak? What is it?" the group heard the voice through the small device.

"I have a group of people here at security and … well, they're diplomatic visitors rather than anything else. I need to get your input as they came to see Ambassador Delenn," he calmly explained.

The question came back, "Do I know them?"

Zak's amusement was obvious, "You'll recognize one of them – someone who helped us a bit in the past. The others are new."

After a pause the voice came through, "Well, bring to my office."

"Roger wilco. Link Off."

Ahsoka asked, "Who is Roger Wilco?"

As the group followed Zak, Harry said, "It's an old-style system from the early days of radio on our home planet. Roger was used for 'R', short for received. Wilco meant 'I will comply'. Back then, short messages made air communication much easier as long as they were clear over any noise in the background."

The two looked dubious but accepted the random explanation.

Zak led the group all the way to an area he hadn't seen before, which he was told was the new office for the President of the Alliance. As they passed into the door, the man Harry recognized looked up. As he saw Harry, after a pause, his face lit up in recognition as he stood. "Harry Potter! Wow! We haven't seen you in two years. How have you been?" Sheridan put out his hand as Harry approached the desk.

"President Sheridan. It's good to see you as well. I'm fine – it's been a bit longer than a couple of years for me. How are you and how is your new wife?"

"We're well," he replied with a smile as he returned to his seat. "What brings you back to B5?"

"Well, I wanted to request something of Delenn in her role as head of the Rangers. She still is in charge of the Rangers, right?"

Sheridan nodded. "They're now a part of the Alliance. They work with the different governments to help combat piracy, troubleshoot problem areas, help humanitarian efforts, and as needed help protect or defend those that are deemed under immediate threat when the Alliance determines there is sufficient need."

Harry nodded. "And are they still all Minbari or Human?"

"We've recently opened membership to all races. That's still getting underway."

Harry sighed in relief. It was as other universes were. "Good." He hadn't run into too many "post-civil war" universes but he had a vague understanding and this reflected it.

"Anyway, I've brought these here because at least two of them, I believe, would find true value in training and operating as Rangers for a few years. I want to sponsor them. I'll have to take them back to their own universe after a while, but it will be after certain issues are resolved. They have experience as part of a group that is similar in role but far different in philosophy. I think them learning a different way might be useful."

Sheridan said, "Hello. My name is John Sheridan and I am the elected President of the recently created Interstellar Alliance. Welcome to Babylon 5."

Padme too the lead and said, "Thank you. Would you like introductions or should we wait for your wife?"

Sheridan chuckled. "We can wait for her – I'll call her." He turned to Zak. "I'll take it from here. I'll get them to someone who can get them settled when we're done."

Zak nodded. "Just let me know if you need help, Mr. President." Zak quickly left.

The President called for Delenn. She would be there in 1 few minutes.

He could use divine power to gather intelligence but preferred to act as a regular wizard where possible. "A question." And Harry became serious. "What about Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole?"

Sheridan was curious. "Why do you ask?"

"Because in a few universes one or the other die during the civil war."

"They had a close call or two. During the fight with Clark's Shadow Omegas they were hit by debris but somehow they kept their heads and she ordered a thruster push which minimized the damage. That was the closest. They did get together – they got together …," Sheridan paused and then finished, "they got together last year early in the year. She was going to ignore his interest," and at this Sheridan's voice became more intense, "but something you said when you visited clicker with her and she decided to give it a try."

Harry grinned. "Susan was always a favorite in any universe I met her. She survives in most universes but often because of some heroic, fatal sacrifice from Cole which ends up pissing her off and turning her off of romance. I'm glad it worked."

"She's still quite the dragon but she's been pretty happy," Sheridan said.

Harry paused. "Wait. If she's survived and is happy, why isn't she running the station since you got your new position?"

"At the end of the war, during the negotiations we worked it out that the Alliance would center here but still be run by Earthforce. Susan didn't want to work under a new Commanding Officer. Even though I promoted her to Captain, she might have had to work for someone who would try to punish her for her role in the war. So Delenn asked her to be the run the operational side of the Rangers. Her new rank is Commodore."

"Less than an admiral but more than a Captain. That works."

"She refused any rank which would keep her from actually going out with the fleet," Sheridan said ruefully. "Admirals and Generals are desk positions really, even if they occasionally see action. Even then they usually lead from behind – not her style."

"You're talking to the country which created the Commodore rank – I understand."

At that, Delenn walked into the room. Everyone stood up. She lit up at seeing Harry. "Mr. Potter! Welcome back!"

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He half turned and said, "Ambassador Delenn and President Sheridan, I would like to introduce," Padme rolled her eyes pre-empively, "Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo and currently Senator of Naboo to the Galactic Republic from her home galaxy," Padme nodded thankfully, "her husband Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order, and, Ashoka Tano, former apprentice to Anakin."

Delenn gave formal greeting even as Anakin and Ahsoka bowed. Anakin commented, "The Force sings with your presence."

Delenn asked curiously, "The Force?"

"The Jedi Order is an order which studies and employs the Force. It is the energy which surrounds all living things, binds them together. As a member of the Jedi Order, I can feel the flows of the Force around me. Your presence shows strongly within the Force."

Delenn replied with some warmth, "Thank you."

Anakin shrugged. "While it is complimentary, my comment was not intended as a compliment – it was an observation."

Delenn nodded briefly with a small smile.

"Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, I would like to introduce you to President John Sheridan, former Captain of this space station and apparently now President of the Interstellar Alliance, and his wife, Delenn of the House of Mir, former member of the Gray Council, which leads the Minbari people, and current Ambassador to the Interstellar Alliance. She is also En'til'zha – the appointed leader of the Anla-Shok, known in English as the Rangers."


	3. Just Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace Princess Leia

Back in the Universe and galaxy containing the Galactic Republic, Senator Palpatine, also known to a most very few Darth Sidius, felt a shift in the Force around him. The miasma that he had exuded into the Force was still in place, so much so that it was difficult for even him to discern the exact change, but he could feel the Dark side retreat as though some of its tendrils had been forcibly cut.

Unfortunately, he was not in a position where he could meditate to determine the difference. He was sitting in a meeting of the Senate as they were discussing the current conflict that he himself had engineered. He considered how best to rapidly end it so he could find out what had changed.

* * *

The Jedi Council members were very near the end of the break that Yoda had called. Their visitor had said that he would return those he had taken with him in two hours.

While most had run off to try to find some reference in the archives to what they had seen, two had remained where they had been.

Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, oldest of the Jedi, and Obi-wan Kenobi had remained in the chairs that had been conjured in the midst of the Council chambers.

At first, both had attempted to meditate on the Force and what had changed, but both had found it almost impossible to deny the pull of taking a nap that had come to them as they sat there.

Obi-Wan had found the lever which caused the chair to recline and showed Yoda how to operate it. Using the Force (Yoda's arms were, after all, quite short) he had also turned the handle on his chair.

As a result, both Obi-Wan and Yoda had taken a nap.

After an hour and forty minutes, just twenty minutes before the visitor and his guests were due to return, a sudden change had jarred them out of their somnolence.

Both looked at each other and saw that the other had felt it. It was curious that only now, when the time was nearly up, did they actually feel the absence of Anakin in the Universe.

Both began to contemplate exactly what that meant.

* * *

(Think the announcer voice from Batman or from the Justice League cartoon) _Meanwhile, back on Babylon 5 …_

Very soon, the entire group was seated.

Delenn asked Harry, "What exactly are you requesting of us?"

Harry sighed. He looked at the two Jedi that he brought with him and spoke to Delenn without turning to her. "These two are warriors of unquestioned skill. They are part of an order even older than the Rangers, which contains many species. But the Order they are a part of, I believe, has lost its way. A change in how they interact with others was forced on them. The 'New Code' as it is called is … it leaves them open to subversion and loss because they don't truly learn to deal with what is normal life." He saw the two contemplating his words.

He turned his head to Delenn. "The Rangers have, from my observation, much more realistic views of the world around them. They learn to deal with pain, terror, grief, and even joy. With Ahsoka having been forcibly let go because of political machinations on the part of someone trying to destroy the Jedi Order, she needs a new path. Her experience in battle and what she could teach would be valuable to the Rangers. In exchange, she will have opportunity to heal and to mature into the woman she can be."

Delenn contemplated the young alien woman. She then looked at the others with her. "And the man, Anakin?"

"He is also a figure of some acclaim where he is from. He is considered one of the best, even if he violated their traditions by secretly marrying. What he does not realize is that it is this very connection, which goes against the 'New Code' which gives him his inordinate drive to protect and to succeed. He also could benefit from learning from the Minbari as they understand the need to follow to calling of one's heart."

Anakin looked a bit embarrassed but defiant as well, all at once.

Delenn contemplated him. "I see." She then said, "And Padme?" She smiled at the woman with that. Padme nodded acknowledgement of the warm consideration.

"Padme is Anakin's wife. She is a former Queen for an entire people on her home planet as well as a member of the Galactic ruling body in her home universe. She is here more for Anakin's benefit than her own but her insights would be valuable if put to proper use. Your Interstellar Alliance is new. She has experience in dealing with representatives of many races and many planets already. She could provide valuable advice."

Delenn and Sheridan looked at each other. Sheridan asked, "And how long will they be here?"

Harry considered that. "In their home universe, I will return them two hours after the time we left their Jedi council – though only twenty minutes will have actually elapsed that they are gone from that Universe. From your standpoint, they will be here for a few years – ten maximum. It depends on how long before the forces that direct me brings me back to return them."

Delenn looked at Harry and asked, "And what forces direct you?"

Harry looked at her with complete seriousness. "Understand that I was born what is on the Human calendar, 31 July 1980." Sheridan was startled at that. "Not this universe – I come from a universe where magic is much more prevalent and can be expressed by those that are born with the ability. My hubris in attempting to use magic to alter the course of history to save my people caused me to become disassociated from having a universal home universe. I later found that there were prime forces that took me and, instead of allowing me to die, caused me to move from universe to universe to help keep the places I visit from destroying themselves. These forces you would call Gods. And the force above them which I ultimately answer to is that force which is the Prime Mover Unmoved, the God of Creation, the Light of Creation, the Prime Cause, Jehovah or YHWH, Allah, the Active Intellect – there are many names and descriptions."

"And does God tell you what to do?" she asked. Sheridan looked skeptical.

Harry considered that. "He – or she as circumstances occur – doesn't order. He makes suggestions. He's asked me to do a few things but has never forced me to do anything." Harry grinned. "He's kind of big on the whole 'Free Will' thing. As someone who works for him, I've never said 'no' but I'm allowed to. I just don't see the point of ignoring directions from a more knowledgeable source."

Sheridan was curious. "What do you mean 'he or she'?"

Harry laughed. "The entity we call God is so far removed from what we can understand that it has to take on a form that its creations can relate to. When speaking formally, he/she has to speak through an Angel or other higher being because if a mortal heard the voice of God directly, their head would explode. I've heard him/her talk formally. Imagine a sound which, when spoken, re-orders creation around you. That is the very sound that he/she speaks with. It's quite an experience." With a smile Harry finished, "It's kind of hilarious. All these religious people who yearn to hear God's voice and they don't get the irony that they won't truly hear it directly until they die."

Delenn looked thoughtful about that but then said, "While I am willing to sponsor them, they must be approved. Their own skills and desires will see if they are accepted." She turned to the two Jedi. "Do you truly desire this? The path of a Ranger is not a lark. It takes drive, and commitment, and sacrifice. You must be willing to follow every order and direction given, even if you don't fully understand the reasons in that moment. I cannot promise you safety should you join. I can only promise purpose."

Ahoska considered that. Anakin, who was here more for her benefit than his own, waited for her to reply. "Harry did not tell us why he was bringing us here. But I have lost much. My whole life's path was stolen from me, first by someone who framed me for murder and then by the Jedi Council who refused to defend me, who gave me up for the sake of political convenience. Save for my former Master here, none defended me, stood with me. What promise is there that this will not be repeated in these 'Rangers'?"

Delenn answered with all the surety of her position. "I am, as he said, Ranger One. As long as I lead the Rangers, I can only promise that I will treat you fairly and without prejudice. If you were accused of committing a crime, you would be judged fairly and you would be given every opportunity to defend yourself. Your fellow Rangers will stand by you, even against those that lead. Should you ever find yourself accused from all sides and you feel that no one is standing with you, you will contact me and I will stand with you to ensure you are treated fairly. This is my most solemn promise."

Ahsoka reached out with the Force and "felt" for the veracity of what she was being told. The Force told her that the being before her spoke complete truth. And with that, Ahsoka made up her mind. "Then I would very much like to come and to learn what it is to be a Ranger."

Anakin said, "And I will come as well, if only to keep her safe. I would also learn where my own order might be flawed by comparing it what I learn here. I cannot promise unthinking obedience. But I can promise true consideration and a willing heart."

Delenn nodded. "Then that is enough."

Harry said, "Good then. I would like to establish them in this Universe. Where can I sell precious metals and gems to finance their presence here?"

Curious, Sheridan asked, "And where do you have these items?"

With that Harry brought out the lockbox/briefcase he had brought from their stop at Gringotts and put it on the table. With a quick tap, he removed the charm that reduced its size and Sheridan and Delenn where shocked to see it return to normal size. Harry opened the case and turned it so that could see inside.

Delenn only raised her eyebrows but Sheridan whistled. "Holy moly. How much is there?"

Harry replied, "5 kilograms of fine gold, 5 kilograms of fine silver, twenty each of the diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires, all of them flawless or near flawless, each a minimum of two carats and some as large as 20 carats."

Delenn and John looked at each other. Delenn said, "The Minbari would give the best price for the gems – crystals of all types are valuable to us."

Sheridan nodded. "And probably the Brakiri for the gold and silver – they use them in manufacturing computers."

Delenn considered that. "Or possibly the Yolu. All Yolu love wearing jewelry."

Harry said, "Honestly, I don't really care if it's the best price – I just want to make certain it's enough for them to live as needed for ten years. When they leave, they will most likely deed whatever credits they have left to a charity or to the Rangers, although I'd probably like to leave some for Ahsoka to take back with her. Padme had her own resources and Anakin is her husband. Ahsoka may or may not return to the Jedi Order and if she doesn't, she'll need some resources."

Ahsoka looked at Harry with some gratitude. It was something she had forgotten in the hurt of being abandoned.

Harry nodded at her in acknowledgement. "So, think not of who might give the best price but of who would appreciate it most, find it the most personally valuable."

Delenn said, "If you give me a moment, I can call in an appraiser for the gems and I can then contact my home world and see if my people want to make an immediate offer."

Harry shrugged. "That's fine."

"As this is not political, please follow me back to a meeting room. John can arrange quarters?" she asked her husband.

Sheridan nodded. "How long?"

Harry shrugged. "I will probably be here a day until I am certain they are set. I also have to held them retrieve their items which are in a shrunken trunk. This includes a couple of small fighter craft, their clothes, and some droids."

Sheridan asked, "Droids?"

"Sentient computers, or thereabouts. One is a protocol droid and two are astromech droids, that helps navigate the fighters. They will need to be retrieved in addition to their charging systems. We'll have to arrange for those systems to interface somewhere power is available."

Delenn asked curiously, "What is a protocol droid?"

Padme answered that. "With so many possible languages and societies, and with so many that do not speak Galactic Basic, a protocol droid can translate any of 6 billions languages, including all machine languages, as well as give advice on customs, requirements, and things that should be avoided when dealing with a race or group."

Delenn considered that for a moment. "Interesting. And quite useful."

"Do your people have droids?"

Sheridan said, "No. The concept of an android is part of fiction. Many have tried but no one has perfected the technology. We've got as far as simple AIs but no further."

Anakin looked at Padme. "We've got that technology – the droids have copies of their entire plans and full code for repair purposes. It might be something we can contribute – or use as something for trade."

Sheridan and Delenn looked at each other. "Something to talk about."

The entire group left Sheridan's office and moved to a conference room, one of a few in the areas designated for the Alliance government while it operated out of B5.

It took a couple of days, but when things were done, Padme had control of a couple of million credits, Anakin and Ahsoka were off to the Rangers training camp upon Minbar and Harry was off.

* * *

The next ten years of life within the Interstellar Alliance were quite chaotic.

Anakin Skywalker, who had been loaned by the Rangers to Delenn for particular mission, had traveled as a bodyguard, along with G'Kar of Narn, to Centauri Prime for the future Emperor and current Prime Minister of the Centauri Republic, Londo Mollari.

His ability to sense the Force presence of the Drakh that had invaded the Palace led to a surgical strike which had forced them to flee.

Evidence of the Regent being controlled was uncovered. Although this resulted in the Regent's death, he was buries with full honors. It was a lesson for the Interstellar Alliance as to the insidious nature of the Dark forces that the Shadows had left behind.

During the visit to Babylon 5, Anakin had reunited with Padme who was serving as cultural attaché for Delenn. Padme provided sound advice at times and just a neutral sounding board at other times. But her presence was invaluable.

This visit resulted in the conception of two children. At the same time, Delenn was also gotten with child. And through sheer happenstance, Commodore Susan Ivanova of the Rangers _also_ became pregnant with the child of Marcus Cole.

The four children were great friends while growing up. They were raised knowing that they would eventually be separated but learned to enjoy the time they had together.

Due to a warning from Harry, much care was taken to ensure Padme was kept very safe and to ensure she remained very healthy. Although humans had great skill in handling childbirth, Minbari healers were even better. Minbari had long had issues with low birth rates (although that was changing) and so every child and every mother was considered invaluable. And so when Padme experienced placenta previa during birth, the Minbari had techniques to combat it and save her life and her ability to reproduce.

Anakin was very grateful.

During their training, Ahsoka and Anakin received counseling from Minbari counselors who were also telepaths. During the treatment, the subtle influences of Palpatine were found and released from Anakin's mind.

Anakin was immediately enraged when they were found. The presence of his former padawan learner did much to help calm him down, as did contacting his wife (at the healer's suggestion).

The stringent and, at times brutal, nature of Ranger training added to the training the two had received from the Jedi had made formidable warriors with iron control.

The two Jedi-cum-Rangers were also present during the crisis involving the Drakh plague on Earth. While they assisted where possible, their involvement was minimal.

And so it was that following the ten-year anniversary of the formation of the Interstellar Alliance, Harry returned to retrieve the travelers.

* * *

Harry looked around at the location he had arrived at. His intent was to arrive close to wherever Anakin and/or Ashoka were. He immediately saw that he was within a large room whose walls seemed to be made of crystal.

He also saw immediately that he had arrived in the middle of a meeting between representatives of many species.

He looked around and said, "Ooops."

He saw John Sheridan and Delenn seated at the head table. Both had stood up. Guards had immediately started moving toward him. Sheridan called out, "It's okay! He's a friend!" The Minbari halted and looked over. At Delenn's nod, they retreated to their posts.

"Hello, Harry Potter. Welcome back," Sheridan said.

"Thank you." He looked at the man and said, "How long have I been gone? While your wife looks lovely as ever – you look old, dude." Harry's humour was evident.

"Just the ten years you said – well, almost ten." He looked out at the Council. "With nothing urgent on the agenda, I would request a recess until tomorrow so that I can handle this visiting dignitary."

There were looks around the room but most looked agreeable. The representatives of the alliance all quickly retreated, though a number looked curious.

Harry walked up to the head table. "I guess we'll be losing our advisor now?" Sheridan asked.

"If you mean Padme, yeah. It's time to take them home."

Delenn and John looked at each other with resignation. They had known this day was coming.

The group withdrew to their quarters. There they found Padme and Anakin watching over and playing with four children.

Anakin looked up at those coming in. His eyes widened. "Harry Potter."

"Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin stood. "Welcome back. You know Padme. I'd like to introduce my children, Luke and Leia Skywalker, as well as their friends, David Sheridan and Anastasia, or Anna, Cole."

The four children looked at him with wide eyes. "Hello, children. I am Harry Potter, an old friend of all of your parents."

The girl who looked like a young Susan Ivanova said, "You've come to take our friends away."

Delenn immediately tried to interrupt but Harry put up his hand. He hunkered down. "In a way, that's true. And I'm sorry." The girl's tears started falling. "While it seems like the end of the world in a way, it's necessary. These two have a destiny in the place their parents come from. While it's true that you will probably never see them again, I am certain that neither of them will ever forget one of their first and best friends – one who is, to them, like a sister."

Anna looked over at Luke and Leia. Luke looked a bit stoic but Leia was crying too. Both nodded in agreement with what Harry said. David was also looking stoic. The four children fell against each other in a group hug. At that, even the boys had tears in their eyes.

Harry looked over at the four parents in the room. All showed some sorrow. Harry sighed. This was the hard part of having done this.

When the children had settled down, Harry said, "I'm not sure how long before we leave. I am certain that there will be at least one night before we do. You should have a sleep over tonight – one more night of togetherness to cement the others in your hearts."

The children looked hopefully at the parents. John sighed. "We'll have to check with Susan, but I'm sure she'll approve."

At that, the children cheered up. Children were quite resilient.

* * *

It actually took three days. Ahsoka had been on patrol with her fellow Rangers and she had to be brought back. In the mean time, Harry had met up with Susan again, who had been with the Rangers on his previous visit. She had thanked him for his nudge regarding Marcus.

Anakin had been preparing for the time they would leave. He asked Harry if he would help transport a few more things than they had come with. Harry asked what else Anakin wanted to bring. Anakin smirked.

In a large area that had been set aside for Anakin, Harry was astonished to find quite a bit of things. Four brand new Thunderbolt starfuries were located in the storage area. "Why those?"

Anakin replied, "Unless you are traveling long distances, they are far superior to anything we have in the Republic. Their ability to turn in an instant, allowing a vector in what the Republic would consider impossible directions, makes them valuable. As the pilot is, in effect, in the face, it also allows a much more complete view of the battle one is involved in. For a Jedi, who flies with instinct as directed by the Force in addition to their training, they are superb. I also am bringing plans for their manufacture back with us. We traded our tech which creates artificial gravity for it."

Harry shrugged. It's not like there were weight restrictions. Curious, he asked, "What other tech are you leaving?"

Anakin replied, "We gave the Alliance plans for shield generators – something they didn't have at all. The sale of the tech has allowed the Alliance to reduce the need for funding from the various governments involved with the Alliance. Also, we handed over the tech for making droids as well as a copy of the programming of our droids. In exchange, we have the combined medical technology of the Alliance worlds. Some of our tech is far advanced, but the tech here regarding pregnancy as well as the ability to create synthetic blood for almost any race are things that we don't necessarily have at home. For such a short history of development compared to the Republic, some of the tech these people have is amazing."

Harry nodded. "It seems that there are a very large number of ways of doing things. I've run into different tech paths in different universes." He paused and considered. "If the Jedi Council accepts, I'll provide a working model of a scanning resolver which is thousands of times more powerful than what your people seem to have. They can use this as a way to decrease the need to be funded by the Republic. I've always thought that Government involvement in things like the Jedi Order is counterproductive. The Government seems to feel they can direct how such a group teaches their members which is counter-productive to personal growth."

Anakin considered that for a long moment. "You might be right about that." The two left Anakin's storage to return to his personal quarters. As the two walked together, Anakin asked, "What limits do you have in helping those you involve yourself with?"

Harry considered that. "None really. As a God, however, I find that my decisions regarding involvement are in some ways curtailed. If I, as a God, solved all the problems without involving the Mortals, then the chance for those Mortals present and involved to grow is curtailed. So I work best when I am directly asked. If asked properly, I am – in effect – operating as the agent for those I help. Someone who is too blind to see what they need would be unlikely to learn if I assisted them with problems. I prefer to teach, actually."

"So. Asked properly. Is there some arcane ritual involved? Prayer? Sacrifice of a small animal?" Anakin's tone showed some amusement.

Harry laughed. "No – that's just show. A polite request will usually do."

"When we go back, I'll need help containing Palpatine and locating the evidence to ensure we are not treated like traitors for taking him out. So I'll need personal access codes and thing like that."

"Well, you can bow seven times, twirl yourself around for fifteen minutes, beat your chest ritually, and say a long winded prayer."

Anakin asked, "So that's what it takes to get help?"

Harry chuckled, "No, I'll help anyway. I just want to see you make a fool of yourself."

Anakin gave Harry the stink-eye and Harry just grinned at him.

When he had the chance, Harry had scanned John Sheridan. He noted the accelerated aging – John Sheridan was in effect growing older three times faster than he should have been. Harry heard the explanation of what happened and considered it. He traveled to Universe A1 (First Interdimensional Savings and Trust) and bought many doses of an anti-aging potion and a container to keep the ones not in use in stasis until needed.

He said to Sheridan as he handed these over, "I can't extend your life to what it should have been – I'm a God but this isn't one of my areas. Take one of these every year – there are forty of them. These are, however, almost perfect for what is happening. Most people who would have a temporary effect, but for you each dose will last much longer due to what is aging you. I can't give you back the entire sixty or seventy years you should have lived beyond what happened. I can double your currently expected lifespan – no more. But that will make it around forty years instead of twenty. And you will remain hale until the end."

With that, Delenn (who had been there and witnessing) gave him a fierce hug. She would have given much for what was given so freely: Extra time with her husband.

Soon, the group was gathered: The original four visitors and the two children, along with Harry. All of their belongings were shrunken in a trunk in Harry's pocket.

There were numerous people hugging goodbye – the children hugged the other children as well as the adults they were leaving or who were leaving. Padme hugged the other children as well as John, Susan, Marcus and Delenn. Anakin shook hands with John and Marcus and hugged everyone else. Ahsoka hugged the children and Delenn and Susan.

When Ahsoka made to hug Harry, he was confused. His eyes widened as she seemed to brush herself against him suggestively. "Why the hug? You are coming with me."

Ahsoka grinned. "I've learned to embrace my sexuality. I just wanted to see if I got a response."

Padme blushed a bit, Anakin rolled his eyes, and Susan, who witnessed the exchange, laughed.

Harry grinned back. "I don't know. You're a whole lot of woman – you might be too much for me to handle."

Ahsoka said, "I'm not worried."

Harry chuckled.

Finally, they were ready.

Harry first travelled to Padme's personal quarters to drop her off as well as the two kids. It would be funny when the explanation of where they came from was given to those around her, but Harry would likely miss much of that.

Soon, the two Jedi were ready and Harry concentrated. Next stop: The Jedi Council


	4. The Return

The Jedi Council was gathered two hours after the disappearance of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and the stranger Harry Potter.

There was a certain tension in the room, although where it was coming from wasn't obvious.

Yoda seemed to be the calmest of all. "Felt the return presence of Knight Skywalker did I. Be here they will."

And suddenly, before them, the people in question appeared in a bright blue light.

The stranger bowed. "As promised, two hours. Hello, Jedi Council."

The Council stared at those they had previously known. Ahsoka Tano had formerly been a young woman, adult but not yet fully matured. Now, she stood in a strange set of robes, and it was obvious that she was now fully mature. She also carried herself with a rock-solid certainty that the former Padawan had never held.

The formerly brash and excitable Anakin Skywalker had also changed. Where he had been a skinny man with a certain reckless energy to him, the current version was more broadly-shouldered, calm, with an almost serene look upon his face.

The Council was shocked.

Anakin spoke. "While I believe that a debriefing is necessary and discussions as to what has occurred, there is a matter that must be taken care of first." He turned toward Harry. "Did you bring it as I asked?"

Harry nodded. He pulled from his pocket one vial of anti-aging potion and handed it over. Anakin downed it. The room was shocked when he took on the appeared he had two hours earlier. He spoke to the council. "Before I can fully debrief, the Force calls me to deal with a certain issue. Harry, Ahsoka, and I will leave. We came here due to Harry's promise but will have to report once the other matter is taken care of."

Several Council members started to protest but Yoda motioned them to be quiet. "The Force directs you." Yoda could feel the Force pushing on Anakin. Anakin nodded. "Then do as it directs. We will be waiting when you return."

Anakin quickly left, Ahsoka and Harry following.

The three left for the Senate building. As luck would have it, the Senate was about to let out. Harry and Ahsoka were sent by Anakin to the Supreme Chancellor's office. Harry would use his skills to enter and Ahsoka would use Harry's insight and the training she received with the rangers to find the Chancellor's hidden records.

Anakin would delay and detain Palpatine. The Rangers had taught Anakin control beyond his wildest imagination. Concentrating, Anakin began to exude the same energy that he had before his maturity.

Palpatine quickly left the chambers he had been in. He needed to get to his office. However, as he traveled, he met the pawn he found most valuable: Anakin Skywalker. "Knight Skywalker! This is a pleasant surprise. I was worried after our last meeting, what with what happened to your Padawan."

Anakin motioned that aside. "You were doing your job. I am more … concerned about the Council and their unwillingness to do the proper thing. But I have found something that I need to speak to you of. If I brought it to the Council, they would claim I was imagining things."

Palpatine felt a spike of triumph. He has long wanted to bring Skywalker under his control. That the Jedi came to him before his superiors meant that he was that much closer. "Oh? Would you like to take this to my office?"

Anakin looked around nervously. "Is there someplace that is more private? Not being watched?"

Palpatine was intrigued. He motioned for Anakin to follow him to an empty meeting room.

After they walked in (ensuring no one noticed them outside of the Chancellor's guard who knew Anakin and trusted him), Anakin looked around. "I'd like to scan for any listening devices."

Palpatine motioned Anakin to proceed and Anakin took a scanner he had from his supplies and motioned it around the perimeter and near the door. Anakin nodded in Satisfaction.

Satisfied that there were no bugs, Anakin smiled. He then pulled out a device and placed it on the table.

Palpatine got exactly 10 milliseconds of a sense of great danger (Anakin had learned excellent control during his time as a Ranger) before the "device" opened up and four small stones jumped to the four corners.

As Palpatine moved to stand up from the chair he had sat in when Anakin was scanning, Anakin spoke the code word which activated the wards.

Through some time he spent with Harry while waiting for Ahsoka, the two had come up with this Ward scheme using four anchor stones and one ward stone. It suppressed all magic within the confines – and all Force abilities.

Anakin, being a Ranger, could operate without the Force – he had practiced on withdrawing his sense until he operated as no more than a normal man.

For Palpatine, who had so much of his Dark efforts running on a sort of "Automatic" setting, being so suddenly cut off was actually disorienting. He fell back into the chair. "What did you do?"

Anakin moved to Palpatine and immediately put on the Force-inhibiting cuffs. "I put up a ward which cuts off Force abilities. I really needed you to be contained while Ahsoka broke into your personal computers and found the records needed to prove that you are the entire force behind this whole War." Anakin looked at Palpatine calmly.

Palpatine called out, "GUARDS!" He was shocked when nothing happened. He looked at Anakin.

"Oh, sorry. The Ward stones I put up also make this room and what's happening quite uninteresting to anyone outside. I imagine that anyone wondering what is going on is deciding right now that it's nothing they need to worry about. That, added to the silencing charm, and we can be here for as long as needed." Anakin's tone of regret was obviously fake.

"My boy, I don't know what lies you've been told, but you are making a big mistake."

Anakin sighed. "Damn. Now I owe Ahsoka ten credits. After hearing about the man who came with me and his former teacher, she predicted that 'My boy' would be one of the first things out of your mouth." He shook his head. "Manipulators are all the same, apparently."

Anakin then pulled out a device from his other pocket. This was a something from Babylon 5. It was discarded after the Telepath war, of which he has some small part, but the formula was still on hand. It was the cocktail which suppressed telepathy.

Anakin had allowed it to be tested on him. While it did not suppress all Force abilties, it did suppress the ability to extend one's mind out to sense what was happening or to control those with weaker wills. The dose he administered would last several days.

With that Anakin retreated to a chair opposite where Palpatine was sitting.

For the next two hours, Palpatine tried numerous things to convince Anakin to let him go, he tried to escape, he tried faking a need to relieve himself. Anakin refused to allow him to move around and refused to listen to what he said. Anakin also informed him that if he messed himself that it was an acceptable alternative to being given freedom.

In Palpatine's office, Ahsoka Tano also deployed the ward stones they had gotten from Harry. Ahsoka quickly accessed the system. With Harry's spouting out locations and passwords, all of the secret comminques that Palpatine had sent out to the Separatist leaders and the Sith apprentices that Palpatine had.

Having accessed it and ensuring that the most incriminating pieces were present, Ahsoka quickly sent copies off to every member of the Galactic Senate as well as the Jedi Order. She also leaked some to the news outlets – not all of it, but enough that the news services wouldn't ignore it.

While Ahsoka was doing this, Harry was inspecting every inch of the chambers. He wanted to ensure there was nothing imbued with the Dark side of the Force or Dark magic contained within the office.

He was successful in locating a few relics from the Sith Empire. Pulling out a bag that would hold whatever you put into it and would shield it, Harry dropped these items into the bag.

The dank, dark feeling that Harry had been feeling immediately dissipated. Harry grinned.

Harry and Ahsoka then sat back and monitored the news feeds. They were not disappointed.

It took less than thirty minutes for the first report to hit the news feeds. After the first one, others quickly followed until all the news feeds had the information out to too many sources for it to be suppressed.

Harry was amazed that it took another two and half hours before a contingent of Jedi Masters and Republic troops came to arrest the Chancellor. The Senate had met and immediately revoked Palpatine's position as Supreme Chancellor.

That was what Harry had been waiting for.

"Well, Gentlemen, if you want to arrest Palpatine, you have to go to where Anakin Skywalker has detained him," Harry said to the Jedi and troops.

They were confused. Harry and Ahsoka quickly moved to the room. He turned to the Clone troopers. "You know that Palpatine is no longer Supreme Chancellor, correct?"

The troopers nodded.

"Then any attempt for him to enact orders that are contained within your downloaded programming regarding the Supreme Chancellor are not valid. Correct?"

The troopers nodded again.

"Then, even if he orders Order 66, it will be invalid."

The troopers nodded a third time.

"Cool. Let's arrest us a criminal." Harry opened the door to the room. Anakin was sitting calmly at the table across from a livid old man.

"What took so long?"

"Ensuring that he is no longer Chancellor. He can't order the troopers to enact Order 66 or any other hidden order." With that statement, Palpatine's eyes widened and, for the first time, he looked worried. "There he is. As he is a Sith, perhaps you can turn him over to the Jedi Order as given in Republic law."

With that the troopers and the Jedi with them left with Palpatine to travel to the Jedi temple.

Things took a couple days to settle down and steps were taken by Jedi in the field to use the Sith's communication codes to add confusion to the separatists for the short time between Palpatine being arrested and the information being widely distributed. Anakin himself (with Harry's help) mimicked Palpatine to Count Dooku. "Palpatine" had told Dooku that he had minimized his Force presence to hide as there were indications he was being tracked down.

Needless to say, it was a crazy time for the next few days. While there was some denial on the part of many who profited from Palpatine's placement, the vast majority of the public and the Senate were quite convinced of Palpatine's guilt.

As a Sith Lord, it required several Jedi Masters to keep him contained. The Senate tried him on the evidence found and he was found guilty. The meeting between Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Council was delayed.

Harry himself bounced around, learning about this universe. He also visited Luke and Leia. Padme had a necklace which glamoured her to look younger until the truth could come out. The two kids, being unknown, couldn't go out so they were a little bored. Padme had them learning things from a computer. Anakin had a chance to visit a couple of times.

Finally, the "Big Reveal" was going to happen. Anakin was almost giddy, though he settled himself down.

And so, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Harry were standing in front of the Council.

Yoda looked at them. He had been having difficulty reading Anakin in recent days. He had long been aware of the almost frenetic nature of Anakin within the Force. He always had a certain brilliance a shining beacon.. Yoda had long been cautious because there was also a certain passion also.

Now, however. Now it was quite different. There was a certain serenity that Anakin displayed within the Force – a calmness that had never been associated with his Force signature.

Ahsoka had always been similar. Ahsoka was not serene though. Ahsoka was calm – but dispassionate in her actions. When she was called as witness, she testified with clarity and succinctness all at once. When Tarkin had tried to rattle her, he had been shocked at the complete lack of reaction that Ashoka Tano displayed. Nothing he said or implied caused the least spike of emotion. This was not the Ahsoka that had been just a few days earlier.

Harry was alternately a beacon and a blankness. None could read anything but they could sense him – when Harry desired it.

Yoda finally asked Ahsoka "Return to the Jedi will you?"

Ahsoka looked calmly at the Council and replied, "No."

"Why?" Yoda asked.

Ahsoka considered that. "I was betrayed. And while there might have been valid political reasons for me to be offered up as a sacrifice to Palpatine's manipulations, it still stands that if there can be no trust, there can be no community. And so I do as I must, and withdraw."

"Ask I do, what will be your path?"

With complete calmness Ahsoka replied, "It is interesting that in the time I was gone I became a member of a group called, in the original language, Anla'shok. It means "Application of Force." The Council members had a few widen their eyes at that. "I was hesitant. I was told, when I joined that my safety could not be guaranteed. The one who led the Rangers made one guarantee – and in that she provided."

"Guarantee what did she?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Purpose." Ahsoka smiled serenely and said, "I am a Ranger. We walk in the Dark places that no others will enter. We stand on the Bridge and none may pass. We live for the One. We die for the One. In Valen's name."

The Council looked alarmed. "Who or what is this 'Valen'?" asked Mace Windu.

"He was a spiritual and war leader who created the order when the galaxy we visited was fighting a race steeped in the Dark. When the leaders of the people, when the castes themselves, refused to work with him to defeat this Dark race, he gathered those of the Warrior caste, and even some from the Religius and Workers castes among them, and he taught them war. He taught them control. He taught them victory. He became the most revered figure in the culture he was in. At later times, when the Dark came forth again, they opened their doors to their spiritual brothers, the Humans of Earth, and the foretold form of the Rangers occurred. And when the Dark race, these Lords of Chaos, were defeated again, and forced to leave the galaxy along with the Lords of Order, the remaining younger races came together. And the Rangers, these Anla'shok, opened their doors to all races. And while there are none here, I feel that application of what I learned will help me to improve things for those who live here."

"Which life – whose life – would you improve?" Yoda asked.

"Anyone I can help," Ahsoka shrugged.

"But Protect the Republic do the Jedi!" Yoda said.

Another Councilor added, "How could there be anything more important than that?"

Ahsoka could only look at that as though sympathetic toward their innate shortcomings – as the the Jedi were crippled and worthy of pity. The Council was actually spooked at this.

Obi-wan Kenobi looked at Anakin, "What happened in that other Galaxy?"

Anakin considered how to answer that. "I found that, in my opinion, our Order is – at its most basic – flawed." Anakin calmly waited for the reaction.

And a reaction there was. Some even showed signs of, "Ah, Ah!" He admonished a couple of Councilors. "What are we always taught? Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, leads to the Dark side." The angry council members calmed themselves. Now Anakin looked at them with some pity. He addressed the whole council again. "And of course I just manipulated you."

At that the Council looked at him with surprise.

"This is what I was talking about. I just attacked the entire basis of all of our lives. It would be – to anyone other than the Jedi – fairly normal for that to induce fear, antagonism, anger. Some here felt anger – yet did anyone here feel any pull from the Dark side?"

"Controlled the anger they did. Prevented themselves from being caught in it."

"Still," Anakin said, "it was there. And it was natural. What are we taught is the Force? What is the Force?"

One of the councilors said, "The Force is what gives the Jedi his power, it is the energy which surrounds all living things, which binds the galaxy together."

Anakin nodded. "Yes. 'Binds the galaxy together.' Interesting. If we are to study the Force, use the Force, experience the Force, and the Force is what binds everything together, than why are we forbidden from personal attachments to others? Is that not a product of this 'binding together'?"

Shaak-Ti protested. "Personal attachment leads to jealousy, it leads to greed. It blinds us to the Force by distracting us, and can lead us to the Dark side."

Anakin shouted, "There! That is what I speak of." He sighed. "It 'might' lead to the Dark side."

"Many instances in History, in the Jedi Records, are there for this wisdom," Yoda said.

"I am certain that is true. But here is the fallacy of that argument." Anakin calmly said. He paused to word this. "Consider a primitive society, one just learning to forge metal implements to kill and cut their food. One – or even a group – of these peoples look at their new metal knives and decide that these can be useful in attacking the others of their people, of controlling them, instilling fear. And so the leaders of the people decide, 'Metal tools can be used for evil. Therefore, Metal tools are evil. Therefore we must all return to Bone and Stone knives.' You've taken specific circumstances, limited in their existence, and therefore vilified something which is – after all – a very useful thing in such a society."

Some started protesting the analogy, but Yoda motioned the rest to silence.

"And Personal Attachments – what do you think?"

"A wise Narn – a race from the Galaxy I visited – gave the best argument for attachment.. His people were defeated and enslaved by another race. He had long fought against these people using whatever methods. But they were losing this insurgency. But he eventually learned a new lesson. He said: 'To save our people, we must sacrifice our people. We must sacrifice ourselves, our pride, our vengeance. Be willing to die by the thousands. By the millions – for one another. The more we fight for ourselves, the more we lose ourselves. We are linked. Our fate is like an image caught in a mirror. If we deny the other, we deny ourselves. We will cease to exist.' Now, he was talking about a particular war to a particular people who were feeling a lot of vengeful thoughts. But it was only when he was willing to eschew the vague concept of justice against the oppressor and to connect with the others – not just of his own people but of all sentients who were threatened by the war that was being waged – only then did he truly start living. Only then could victory and peace become possible." Anakin said, "You are all aware that to many within and without the Order, my actions in the War were celebrated. I was called, 'The Hero without Fear.' What is it that allowed me to do this?"

"Your training, obviously," Obi-wan replied.

Anakin laughed. "I was and am trained just as any other. I am not special in that regard. What else about me is different?"

The Council members considered that. Another volunteered, "Your unusually high midchlorian count."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "The Grand Master's levels are, to be completely fair, fairly close to my own. Perhaps ten percent lower – no more. Yes, it allows me a greater connection – if I can concentrate. A larger count actually means I need more guidance to control it than most. This is not something that, in the long run, makes a huge difference."

Mace Windu asked, "And so what makes you different?"

Anakin pulled out a "link" that he and Padme had brought from the other Galaxy. These – plus a few others they had – could be networked without exterior amplification as long as those using them were within ten miles. It was something that Anakin wanted to introduce to the Jedi. Anakin tapped the link. "This is Anakin."

A woman's voice could be heard. "Go."

"It's time."

"Roger and out."

The room looked curious. "What is this?"

"A personal communications device tied in with a few others. It will work within a certain area without external networks and worldwide if controlled by a central computer – as long as one is on an approved frequency. It's something I brought back. We have someone else – or someones else – coming. If we could wait ten minutes."

The Council approved that. Harry took a miniature platter out and expanded it. It contained tea and scones. Harry invited anyone who could eat them to have some.

Within about ten minutes, Anakins link chirped. He answered, "This is Anni – Go."

"We're outside."

"Wait a moment. I'll signal you."

The Council regathered and Anakin sent the signal. Into the chambers walked a woman and two children. It took a moment but soon some gasped.

Anakin grinned. "Yes. Meet my reasons for being: Padme Amidala Skywalker, my wife, and my two children, Luke and Leia."

The two children were a bit nervous but mostly calm. Padme was smiling. "Finally! I was getting really tired of hiding that." She pulled off her necklace and suddenly appeared a few years more matured, but still young and beautiful.

Harry conjured a loveseat on the other side of the room. "Get it yourselves, brats."

Luke and Leia rolled their eyes and turned toward each other. They slapped their fists in their hands twice and then moved their fingers out in different configurations. The boy had a fist and the girl had two fingers out. The boy crowed. "Ha! Take that."

The girl motioned the boy to get one with it and with a casual wave of his hand, the loveseat lifted itself and moved to a position near them. The two jumped onto each side with a grin and Padma sat wit a certain grace which the children lacked.

Some councilors were standing in outrage – and shock. There were immediate cries of protest to the connections and surprise at the casual power of the boy. Anakin put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The sudden sound shocked the room into silence. "Hey – no need for that. If we don't resolve this, I am perfectly willing to leave the Jedi Order and take my wife and children with me. So keep your shorts on. If this isn't resolved to my satisfaction – it will all be resolved soon and you won't have to deal with my 'rebelliousness' anymore." Anakin's tone had amusement.

The Councilors all sat down in shock with the casual statement. No Jedi had every so casually volunteered to leave. It just was inconceivable. Being kicked out was a punishment and Anakin treated like it was an option like any other – no reason for hurt or pain.

Yoda and Obi-Wan were the quietest. These two had mostly just observed without commenting. Finally Obi-wan asked, "What did you learn, Anakin?"

"Control. Purpose. Serenity. The use of terror. The use of pain. The use of joy. And so much more."

Yoda said, "The use of Terror, you say. But the Dark side is that not? Does not using Terror the Dark side lead to?"

Anakin immediately said, "No. Not at all."

"Counter to millennia of wisdom are your statements."

"It is not terror that leads to the Dark side. It is the inability of the Jedi to _face_ terror that is the problem. We try so hard to keep our Padawans from anger, from fear, from hate, that we actually harm them. The feeling of emotion can, of course, lead someone astray. But the people who are most led astray are those that feel these things that they were never prepared to confront in themselves – and to defeat. The Rangers understood that fear and terror existed. And so they teach their people how to operate _despite_ these feelings." Anakin paused. "In other words, when we tell our Padawans to not feel these perfectly normal emotions, we cut them off from operating when they become overwhelming. In other words – what the average sentient learns as they move through from childhood to being an adult."

Anakin turned to his kids. "Children. These are the Jedi Council, the leaders of the Jedi Order." The two children waved cheerfully. "What would say if I said that you had to suppress the connections you formed with Anna and David?"

Luke and Leia looked appalled. "No!" said Luke. "They were our brother and sister."

"But if I told you you could control the Force better if you refused to become connected."

Leia said, "But that's just silly. When we were learning to control the Force, our connection was always better when we were learning to protect them instead of someone or something else. The connection made it easier."

"But what about when they made you said? Aren't you sad having left them?"

Leia let a few tears fall. "Of course we're sad, dad."

Luke nodded. "That's normal. You lose someone you're close to. But you learn to feel it – and then let it go."

"But what about the Dark side? Won't you feel the Dark side better if you feel grief and fear?"

Leia and Luke rolled their eyes. "Duh! It's always there. It calls all the time. You just have to lock it out. Ignore it."

Liea nodded at her brother's statement. "The Dark side is just wrong. It's going to always try to control you. If you refuse to look at it, that's just you being afraid. If you let the bad emotions win, you can't control them. You can't beat the Dark side."

"Show us what you can do!" Anakin said with a grin.

Luke and Leia looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes. They turned to Harry. "Can you make an area?"

Harry said, "I can enlarge this space or we can move to a training area?"

Yoda stood and led everyone out. The two children were needling each other. Anakin and his party were amused. The Council was just too … surprised to know what to do.

Soon, the two children were facing each other. With a maniac grin, they started fighting without weapons. They casually used the Force to move quicker, jump higher, withstand more hits. At a certain point they nodded and both took out small cylinders. With a casual flick, the Council was surprised to see that the two children now had poles and were fighting with these.

It took twenty minutes, but Luke made a small mistake and Leia disarmed him. When he conceded she reached down and pulled him up. "I'll catch up soon!"

Luke grinned. "Never!"

They turned. "How's that?" Luke asked.

"Good. Now Anakin and Ahsoka."

This demonstration made the children look sloppy and clumsy. Just as the children had, the two started fighting without weapons. At a certain point, they moved to Minbari fighting pikes. And after about ten minutes of that, the two took out their lightsabers.

It was artistry in motion. Even the Council was awed by the difference between what had been their previous skills and their obvious new skills. At a certain point, Ahsoka moved as if to threaten Anakin's family. Anakin responded with even more power and skill and soon overpowered Ahsoka. She sighed and indicated surrender.

The two turned. "And, in either of those demonstrations, did you sense any use of the _Dark_ side?" Anakin asked.

The Council all looked at each other. No one volunteered.

Anakin said, "And there is you personal connections, and the threat to them, that causes people to go Dark." His amused sarcasm was obvious.

Harry felt the call.

He said out loud, "Okay Anakin. It's time for me to go. I don't know the outcome – but good luck."

Anakin nodded. "Next I'm going to teach them about A-R-Ks and the price of living in the temple separated from the average citizens."

Harry nodded. "Good." He turned to Anakin's family. "Good luck kids. I wish you success and long life." And to the Council he said, "I hope that you can learn from what these can teach. Otherwise, I give the Jedi twenty years before something catastrophic happens – as almost happened with Palpatine."

The Council considered that warning. They watched as Harry turned and disappeared into a blue light, phoenix song wafting about.

Owi-wan asked, "What are A-R-Ks?"

Anakin motioned his kids who yelled in unison, "Acts of Random Kindness!"

Anakin shook his head at the obvious confusion to this statement – as though they couldn't grasp such a concept easily. He had much work to do.


End file.
